Eliza Gordon
Eliza Gordon is one of Jade's OC gang members. She was originally created for a story (unnamed) but Jade has also used her in several different RPs. Currently, Eliza does not have a ship, though Jade is thinking of shipping her with one of her other OCs. She joined the gang in (TBA). Appearance Eliza is a fair-skinned, 5'3" teenager with amber eyes. Her slim figure is deceptively muscle-packed due to constant exercise. Her shoulder-length, orange hair is usually kept in a ponytail, with straight bangs covering her forehead. Most of the time, Eliza can be found wearing a gold t-shirt with red trim, and gold running shorts with red stripes down the sides. On her feet are a pair of red and gold sandals. Personality Eliza is a pretty shy and quiet girl, often shying away (no pun intended) from greetings, and hates being in the spotlight. However, she's also very kind, and tends to worry more about others than herself. Very athletic and active, Eliza participates in a lot of sports. Also a bit of a tomboy, she'd rather play ball than dress up and go to a fancy party. She loves to run, and can often be found going for a jog. Eliza often notices things others don't, and is very smart. She's loyal, determined, and hard-working, always seeing a project through to the end. She can be quite brave and daring, too, standing up for herself and being the first to try things, though those moments usually happen because of impulse. One of the things Eliza hates the most is being lavished upon, hating all the dresses and fancy parties that are part and parcel of being a high-standing man's daughter. History Story Version Born in Aberon, Estell, to Spencer Gordon, the president, things have been expected of Eliza from an early age. At her school, she's looked up to. She lives the life of a celebrity, something which every kid dreams of. And she hates it. All the nice clothing, the dresses, everything. She wishes she wasn't born in such a high standing, to just be invisible. But she can't, and she isn't. (Note: It's short cause everything else happens in the story, which is in no way finished, let alone started. However, once plot details are figured out, this will be filled-out.) Fairy Tail Version TBA Relationships Story Gang Magic & Abilities Magic Athletic Magic: In her Fairy Tail version, Eliza is capable of using this Magic. It's a Holder-type Magic that, with the use of the sandals she wears, increases her speed and jumping ability. Eliza can also run on vertical surfaces and ceilings, as well as stand on them, without having to worry about gravity. As this is a banned Magic, Eliza got it from a black market dealer, not knowing it was banned nor that the seller was an illegal dealer. Abilities TBA Trivia & Author's Notes * (TBA) Gallery RinmaruElizaFull.jpg|A full rinmaru-version of Eliza. Very accurate. ChibiEliza.jpg|Chibi Eliza, mostly accurate. (done by me) Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Magic users Category:Jade Fire Vault